


Sweet Temptation - Day 23

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christams Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Why do you have to leave, Mycroft? Stay.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptation - Day 23

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Thank you enigmaticpenguinofdeath for this lovely prompt.

„Why do you have to leave, Mycroft? Stay.”

“I’ve already told you twice, Sherlock. The importance of this meeting hasn’t changed since then.”

“You can just cancel it, can’t you?”

“No, I cannot cancel it just because you’re bored. Surely you can find something to occupy yourself with for a few hours.” Mycroft rose from the breakfast table and frowned at Sherlock’s plate. “You have barely eaten. Why do I even bother cooking you breakfast?” With a resigned sigh Mycroft took their plates back to the kitchen.

Sherlock huffed in annoyance, but followed his brother anyway. In the kitchen Mycroft was busy putting their plates into the dishwasher. The belt of his silk dressing gown loosened in the process, the fabric parted over his chest and revealed more and more of Mycroft’s freckled collarbone and pale chest while he worked. Sherlock forgot to pout and watched, pleased that he had indeed found something to occupy himself with. Absentmindedly he reached over to the plate containing the leftovers from their parent’s Christmas dinner and nibbled at a mince pie while he waited for the belly button to be revealed. Sadly, Mycroft tightened the dressing gown around his middle before even more delicious body parts would be on display and walked over to him. Picking up another pie the elder Holmes leaned in close and held it in front of Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock smirked and then took a bite. It crumbled a bit and Sherlock pulled Mycroft closer, catching the crumbs between their bodies. Before taking a second bite, Sherlock licked away the crumbs that fell onto his brother’s dressing gown lapels and even better, the ones tangled up in the chest hair that peaked out at the top. Grinning, he took the rest of the pie from Mycroft’s fingers, licking his lips slowly after he swallowed.

Mycroft smiled fondly at him, stroking an errant curl from his forehead. “I’ll always cook breakfast for you, Sherlock, because I know you only eat when you are comfortable and you seem to be most mornings after you stayed the night.”

“Might have to do with the company.”

“Will you still be here when I come back?”

“Depends on how long the lovely images you just provided me with are going to keep me busy.”

“Be nice and wait for me in the bedroom, I’ll bring something delicious to feed you with.”

“And what if I’m naughty while you are away?”

“You’ll see, brother mine, you’ll see.”

Sherlock stole one last sweet kiss from his brother’s lips and flounced out of the kitchen, the seductive look he gave Mycroft over his shoulder made his intentions very clear. Going by the heat in Mycroft’s eyes, Sherlock was sure he wouldn’t be away for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by enigmaticpenguinofdeath: You in search of more advent-ish prompts? How about a combo of tasty things with some Holmescest and something to do with mince pies?


End file.
